The game of golf is an immensely popular sporting activity played throughout the world. The premise of the game requires ball control for purposes of completing a course in as few strokes as possible. Technological advancements allow amateurs to obtain respectable scores, however, unless an individual has the proper form the possibility of competitive scoring will be elusive. Even if an individual has a good round of golf, repeatability is not possible unless the individual has what is known as a natural swing. Unless such form comes naturally to the individual, thousands of hours will be needed to perfect the form through muscle memory.
There are a number of devices in the marketplace for use in assisting a golfer to strike a ball consistently with a repeatable accuracy. One of the most defining factors in the swing is directed to the movement of the hips which, if not controlled properly, can diminish the effectiveness of the swing causing not only the loss of distance but a loss in accuracy. The result is a golfer who develops muscle memory leading to consistent play and a lower golf score.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,640 discloses a golf swing training device that includes a belt structure for placement around the waist and a strap member that is further secured around the arm portion of the individual so as to keep the elbow generally adjacent to the waist of an individual. This device does not enhance muscle memory of proper hip placement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,494 discloses a teaching aid that employs a resilient cord attached between an upper body yoke and a fixed object. The resilient cord creates a resistance when the individual rotates their body to simulate rotational movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,680 discloses a teaching aid for conditioning a golfer to keep their head down. This device employs a tethering cord having one end attached to a mouthpiece and a second end secured to the individual's clothing. The device is designed to teach the proper swinging of a club wherein detachment of the cord from the individual's clothing indicates improper swing movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,115 discloses a golf swing training device. A tee is mounted on a tee platform, a taut movable cord is then attached to the hip of a golfer standing on the platform which is further attached to a sensing unit. The sensing device provides an audio and visual response if the hips of the individual move beyond a predetermined position. The device sensing unit generates a forward, rearward and fore-strike position signal based upon optimum positioning.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,090 discloses a golf training device having a platform with a leg stand. The leg stand is adjustable and provides a rest between the knee and mid-thigh to avoid swaying during a golf swing. The stand does not allow for flexing of the waist which is necessary during a golf swing.
Thus, while numerous golfing aides disclose devices for teaching swinging techniques, no known device concentrates on securing an individual's hips in a predefined position so as to train an individual on the proper coiling technique and resulting swing ratio. The maintaining of the hips in a near fixed position allows an individual to rotate their body in a coil-like fashion wherein the uncoiling of the body will allow the individual to obtain a greater club head speed and thereby longer distances. This technique allows an individual to become accustomed to a particular positioning of the body.
Thus what is lacking in the art is a portable device for purposes of training an individual in the proper positioning of their-hip for purposes of muscle memorization.